


Creative

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt:</p>
<p>"Be careful of the Murdock boys. They've got the devil in 'em."</p>
<p>Somehow use this quote, except the catch is the Murdock boys in question includes Foggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any commercially recognized characters nor do I make any money off this fic

They're twins and that's the only reason the school lets them take their classes together once Matt is blinded. They're hellions on the best days and Matt's disability has only made him more ornery. Foggy is the only one who can calm him from his rages and even then it's not always without a fight. 

The kids (and adults) who don't know them thinks this makes Foggy the weaker one. They think it's a weakness that he doesn't get into his own fights, that he pulls Matt away. They don't know the control he has. The ones who do know better shudder over Foggy mirthless smiles.

Because Foggy's rage does not blind him to everything but the violence like Matt's, like their father's. 

Foggy's rage makes him _creative_.


End file.
